Angel~
by JainaSolo00
Summary: Jaina Struggles to deal with her past desicions, and Zekk is right there with her...Minor spoilers for Star by Star Please Read and Review!!! ;)


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. So get over it! I don't have any money either. :: sigh::  
  
Yes, Yes, another Jaina, Zekk Songfic. What can I say, I love them together. This one is after Hero, When Jaina's trying to pull herself back together again. Looks like a tear Jerker...lol  
  
  
  
Turn around, every now and then I get a  
  
little bit lonely and you're never coming  
  
round  
  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of  
  
my tears  
  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit nervous that the best of all the  
  
years have gone by  
  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in  
  
your eyes  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
  
then I fall apart  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
  
then I fall apart  
  
Jaina was so sad.  
  
Ever since Zekk had come and pretty much saved her from herself she had been cramped on this ship... All there was to do here was to look back on her past and cry the nights away with Zekk patiently holding her. She was starting down the long road to recovery, and it was harder than anything else she had ever done. She was almost afraid to meditate, for she feared the dark spirit that had controlled her would return, and everything would go wrong. A knock came at her door, Jaina sat up and wiped her eyes before timidly calling come in.  
  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit restless and I dream of  
  
something wild  
  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child  
  
in your arms  
  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get  
  
out and cry  
  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in  
  
you eyes  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
  
then I fall apart  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
  
then I fall apart  
  
"Hey sweetie" Jaina Managed a slight smile as Zekk walked in the door, he frowned, and quickly turned it into a smile, he hated seeing her like this.  
  
"Why don't you come out?"  
  
"Nah" She had been disinterested with everything lately, even mechanics. Zekk sat next to her on her cot and stroked her hair.  
  
"You ok baby?"  
  
"I guess." She started sobbing, the seemingly hundredth time tonight. Zekk brushed her hair from her face "Don't cry sweetie, it's all gonna be ok... I promise."  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Zekk looked down on the trembling figure beneath him, she was so different, but he loved her just the same. She gazed up at him, her eyes pleading for some sort of acceptance; she was so skittish and unsure of herself. Zekk hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. She laid her head in his lap and he rubbed her back until she drifted to sleep.  
  
"Gods she's an angel." He whispered  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
but now I'm only falling apart  
  
Jaina's dream was another nightmare. She trembled and shook throughout the night; Zekk just held her and tried to send comforting messages to her. It was so hard for him to do this, and he realized how hard Jaina had had it when she had been helping Zekk get back to normal, or at least, when she tried. Jaina Stirred awake and sat up quickly.  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
"Where am I?" Jaina screamed  
  
"Shhh, baby, shhh, your with me."  
  
Jaina threw her arms around his neck "Oh Zekk it was horrible, I had to fight and I was so."  
  
"Jaya, you're with me now, It's ok. I'm not gunna let anything hurt you. You need to come out of this room now ok? It's getting to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I think we need to go see your parents, they are worried sick."  
  
"But Zekk, I can't, don't you see? They can never love me again! Not after what I did."  
  
Zekk put his finger up to her lips "Jaina, I love you.."  
  
  
  
Turn around bright eyes  
  
Turn around bright eyes  
  
Turn around, every now and then I know  
  
you'll never be the boy you always  
  
you wanted to be  
  
Turn around, every now and then I know  
  
you'll always be the only boy who  
  
wanted me the way that I am  
  
Turn around, every now and then I know  
  
there's no one in the universe as  
  
magical and wondrous as you  
  
Turn around, every now and then I know  
  
there's nothing any better and there's  
  
nothing I just wouldn't do  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
  
then I fall apart  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
  
then I fall apart  
  
Zekk stood up and grabbed Jaina some new clothes and a brush. "C'mon Hun, were gunna get outta here kay?"  
  
Jaina Sniffed "I dunno Zekk. I just really wanna stay here." He threw the new jumpsuit at her and stepped out into the hall, returning when he heard Jaina yell I'm done. He grabbed the brush and softly brushed her Hair  
  
"Your beautiful ya know?" She started crying again. "Oh c'mon don't cry, I'm here and I'm gunna keep you safe."  
  
Jaina could barely manage to whisper "ok"  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Zekk wiped her tears with his fingers and grinned, "My lady, shall we go?"  
  
Jaina giggled and sniffed again then managed a lopsided grin.  
  
"That's my girl." He picked her up and carried her out into the hallway. "Zekk I don't wanna, put me down." Jaina tried to pull them back into her room, but with no luck. "Put me down!" She screamed "Jaina. c'mon." She slapped him across the face, then her eyes widened in horror as he dropped her, she laid there staring at her hand before she pulled herself into her room and locked the door.  
  
"Jaina!!! No.. Please.. lemme in!"  
  
She was sobbing, "Zekk, I'm never going to get better, Just give up!"  
  
"Jaina, I know this is not you. I still love you, c'mon, let me in! Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
Zekk sighed and sat down on the hard duracrete, he had to give her time, the seemingly endless time was so hard for him, he just wanted to hold her.  
  
"Jaina?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I come in"  
  
"I dunno Zekk, I might slap you again, I don't like slapping the people I love, If you stay out there, I can't slap you can I?"  
  
"But I can't see you and it's making me crazy."  
  
"I am Crazy"  
  
"No you're not! C'mon Jaya please?" The door flipped open and Jaina was lying on her cot with her head under her pillow. "Please Zekk, just give me some space kay?" He sat down next to her anyway. She slowly looked up at him.  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Jaina threw her arms around him so fast she could've choked him. She was choking on tears, "Hold me, please just tell me you love me!"  
  
Zekk made her look at him " I -do- love you Jaina, I love you more than anything else,"  
  
Tears streamed down her face now, her hair was in knots again and her jumpsuit was filthy, but he loved her even more for it. He looked down to find her asleep, his fallen angel, and he just held her.  
  
"Sleep well angel."  
  
Ooh soo sad, I am not depressed all! I promise!!!  
  
~Jaya 


End file.
